Thank God For Snoring
by WiccaSaphire
Summary: Hermione can't sleep,so she goes down stairs to the common room and finds something exciting. What is it? You'll have to read to find out xD SMUT R&R please


Thank God for Snoring 

Hermione couldn't sleep. Lavender's bed was right next to hers, and she was snoring like a mad man. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She got up, put on her robe and slippers, and quietly made her way down to the common room. She suddenly stopped when she heard faint moaning. Hermione went down the stairs one at a time preparing herself with about she was about to see. When Hermione got to the bottom of the stairs, she couldn't believe her eyes. There was Ginny, sitting on the edge of the couch. She wasn't wearing any clothes. And Harry was between Ginny's legs licking and sucking. Hermione instantly felt hot and red all over her body. She watched as Ginny threw her head back in pleasure and started rubbing and caressing her fully erect nipples. Hermione felt a burning sensation, down below in her most intimate spot. Ginny let out a short ragged breath, and she opened her eyes to see Hermione standing by the stairs.

"Hermione".

Harry looked up as he heard Ginny say her name. Hermione couldn't believe what happened. Ginny Pushed Harry away, got up, and walked over to Hermione. She grabbed Hermione's hand and guided her over to the couch with Harry. Hermione tried to protest, but she couldn't get the words from out of her throat. Ginny spoke.

"Hermione, I want you to join us".

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Her heart was pounding fast as Harry worked the robe off of her shivering shoulders. As Ginny pulled the slippers from her feet, Hermione was wondering what she had gotten herself into. She tried to speak, but Harry beat her to it.

"Shh, 'Mione, don't say anything"

Ginny started to suck on Hermione's neck, and it felt incredible. As Harry started to work off Hermione's pants, she felt herself tense up. Ginny noticed this.

"Relax Hermione, it feels wonderful. You'll love it", she whispered into Hermione's ear.

Hermione's pants finally came off and the next thing was her soaking wet panties. Harry massaged her lower lips, and ran a finger up and down her wet slit. Hermione shuddered in pleasure, and knew what was coming next. Harry slid a long, slender finger into her tight opening. Hermione screamed out in passion and Ginny covered her mouth with hers. Hermione moaned into Ginny's mouth as the two kissed feverishly. Harry slid another finger into Hermione's hole and pumped hard and fast. He licked, sucked, and tugged at Hermione's clit. Ginny broke the kiss and ripped off Hermione's pajama top. She unhooked Hermione's bra and started to caress and suck Hermione's breasts in a hungry manner. Hermione thought she was in heaven, but she was wrong. When she felt the tug in her lower abdomen, she knew that she was _now _in heaven. She never had an orgasm before, so she didn't know what was about to come. Hell, she didn't know that she was about to cum. Then she felt it. It felt like waves of electricity were rushing through her body. Harry knew she was at her peak, because he felt her clench up around his fingers. Hermione lay there trembling. When Harry got up, Hermione noticed that Harry was rock hard through his pajama bottoms. Ginny noticed this too, and thought that Harry deserved something. Ginny got up, pushed Harry against the wall, and kissed him hungrily. Hermione sat there and watched, waiting anxiously as to what would happen next.

"Harry, you've been so good to us", Ginny whispered gently. "Believe me, this is going to feel incredible", she purred before she got on her knees and pulled down Harry's pants and boxers.

Hermione was amazed. She had never seen a cock before, let alone someone sucking it. Ginny swirled her tongue around the head of Harry's cock. Harry felt incredible while Ginny was bobbing her head up and down on his long and thick member. He pushed Ginny's head down as far as it would go because it felt that good. He let out a throaty groan and started to thrust his hips into Ginny's face as he held her head. Ginny went with the rhythm and let Harry face fuck her. Harry pumped his cock out of Ginny's mouth faster and faster as he reached his peak. Hermione sat there; her eyes fixated on the scene in front of her and started to pleasure herself. Harry let out a strangled cry as he felt his orgasm. Ginny pulled back as Harry shot out hot, sticky streams of cum onto her face. This sent Hermione over the edge. She hit her second orgasm of the night as Harry's seed dripped down onto Ginny's breasts. As she moaned, she thought to herself._ Thank god Lavender was snoring so loud._

Ginny looked back and saw Hermione fingering her pussy, and felt herself getting wet all over again. So she walked back over to the couch, and sat on Hermione's lap.

"Hermione", Ginny said in a sweet, but sexy voice." I want you to taste me, because I taste _so _sweet, and I don't want you to miss out".

Hermione didn't know what to do. She didn't know if that was the right thing to do, but she had already let her best friend eat her out, and snogged her crushes sister, so there wasn't anything worse she could. While Hermione was busy thinking, Ginny swiped some of Harry's cum off of her nipple and put her finger in her mouth. This scene in front of her pulled Hermione out of her thoughts. Hermione lowered her head and gently took Ginny's nipple in her mouth. Ginny whimpered in pleasure as Hermione tasted the salty cum that came from Harry. She looked up at Harry who was across the room, masturbating. Ginny sighed as she got up, and sat on the other side of the couch. Hermione got up as well, and straddled Ginny's legs. She lowered her head once more and traced her tongue down Ginny's abdomen, tasting her salty flesh. Finally, she made it to that spot that she had waited for. Hermione parted Ginny's lips and ran her fingers up and down Ginny's wetness. Hermione looked up at Ginny, and saw her staring back at her in lust, while she ran her fingers through Hermione's curly chocolate locks.

"HERMIONE", Ginny screamed when Hermione hungrily lapped at her wetness.

Luckily, Ginny had put a muffilato spell on the common room when Hermione came down. Ginny panted hard and heavy, as Hermione fingered Ginny vigorously. Hermione reached up with her free hand, squeezing and pinching Ginny's hard nipples. Ginny felt incredible sensations all over her body as she felt herself cumming with every lick and pump.

"FUCK", screamed Ginny as she felt her abdomen go into knots. Hermione licked up every drop of juice that Ginny squirted into her mouth.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He walked across the common room, picked up Hermione, pinned her up against the wall, and slammed into her most innocent prize.

See, Hermione was a virgin, but Harry didn't know that. He realized that when he felt himself break down her walls.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I didn't know", Harry said apologetically.

Hermione looked at Harry with lust in her eyes and said, "Keep going".

Harry started to thrust slowly and gently, helping Hermione work through the pain. He knew she was feeling pleasure when she closed her eyes and started to move her hips in rhythm with his. Harry started to pump into her faster and faster, working up a sweat. Hermione started to moan in pleasure. Then Hermione felt it. She screamed in pleasure as waves rippled through her body. Hermione panted as Harry let her down off the wall, but he wasn't quite there yet. Ginny knew just what to do. She walked over to Hermione and drew her into a deep and passionate kiss. The fondled eachother's breasts, and kissed each other hungrily. Harry got off on this very easily. He panted and sweated as he jerked off to the two girls kissing and touching each other. Harry twitched as he felt himself cumming. Hermione and Ginny felt spontaneous as they both bent over and licked the tip of Harry's cock. Harry Grunted as he shot hot cum off on the girls faces. As cum dripped off of Hermione's face she thought to herself. _I vow to NEVER complain about Lavender's snoring again_…


End file.
